


【TSN/MS】敏感度

by SunD



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunD/pseuds/SunD
Summary: MS主/ME暗示
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, Sean Parker/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【TSN/MS】敏感度

**Author's Note:**

> MS主/ME暗示

Sean Parker觉得这很刺激。

他趴跪在地上，屁股高高翘起，像一只大型犬。一副眼罩戴在他的头上，遮挡住了他全部视线，令他的身体对一切刺激的发生都更为敏感不已。一只手用力地抓着他的头发，扯得他发根疼痛，但他此刻却正努力地张大了嘴，试图更多地吞噬手的主人的阴茎。

那根阴茎随着抓住Sean头发的手的动作挺进，在Sean的舌头上划了几个圈后又继续深入，直到龟头抵住了口腔的最深处才堪堪地停下，但这也足以让Sean感到难受了，他反射性地想要伸出手将对方扯开，可一股疼痛以及突兀响起的“哗啦哗啦”的金属碰撞声让他想起自己的双手扔被紧紧地铐在一起，无法动弹。

粗大的阴茎仍旧强硬地抵在那儿，几乎让Sean窒息，口水慢慢地从他合不拢的嘴角里滴了出来，他仰起头，卖力地在口腔里动着他的舌头，在那根阴茎的柱身上顺着暴起的筋脉不断滑动，脸色涨得通红。

Sean阴茎的热度并未因此而消减下去，反而更加翘起，一颤一颤的，硬得发疼，他无法抑制开始想象嘴里的这根东西在他的身体里粗暴地进出时的画面，身后的肉穴湿润得一塌糊涂。但他同时也渴望着它能在他的嘴里高潮——粘稠滚烫的精液会灌满他的嘴巴和喉咙，也许有几滴精液会从他的嘴角漏出去，然后阴茎的主人便会使用鞭子抽打他的屁股，作为他浪费的惩罚。

Sean因为自己羞耻的想象激动得发抖，他的阴茎剧烈地抖动了一阵，流出许多透明的液体，却什么都没有射出来——在他的主人同意之前，他不被允许任何的高潮。

“你做得很好。”Sean的头顶上传来了一个冰冷的声音，语意中饱含着的夸奖就像一股电流刺激着Sean的脊椎，他的主人对他感到满意——他为此而兴奋，而且自豪。

“嘿，Mark！”办公室的门突然被推了开来，探入了半个身子的青年眨了眨一双十分无辜的大眼睛，“我订了饭店，咱们晚上一起去吃饭怎么样？”

意料之外的声音让Sean的肌肉紧绷起来，他尽量地蜷起身子，让自己整个人都缩在Mark的办公桌之下，但很快他又认出了那个声音是谁。噢，该死的Eduardo！总是来坏他的好事！Sean在内心怒骂，他渴望着Mark将对方赶出去，虽然他知道这不可能发生，只好奋力地摇晃双手，以手铐相碰的金属声来宣示自己的存在，好让那个讨人厌的家伙知趣地乖乖自己滚出去。

“我是不是来得有些不是时候？呃，我是说，他在那，对吧？”很显然，Sean的方法起效了，Eduardo的脸上露出了几分尴尬的表情，他的视线仿佛隔着办公桌落到了Sean赤裸的身体上。那让Sean羞耻又兴奋，他立刻将口中的阴茎吞得更深，柔软的腔壁轻轻地磨蹭着头部，成功地令Mark发出一声闷哼。

“不，没事，Wardo。”像是什么都没发生一样，Mark抬头，对着Eduardo微笑，“你知道我不会介意这些的。”

可是我介意！Sean无声地抗议着，他送开嘴，用舌头整根舔舐着Mark，然后试图再次将它吞进去，只是这一次还没等他有进一步动作，Mark的手就扯住了他的头发，将阴茎从Sean的嘴里抽走。这让他有些失望，连忙伸出舌尖追随着离开的阴茎，在头部用力地舔舐了几下，这才不舍地放它离开。

“好了，别这么着急，你这饥渴的小荡妇。”Mark拍了拍Sean的脸，低低地笑了起来，带着些低沉和沙哑。Sean被那声音迷惑了，他安分下来，歪着头用脸颊轻轻蹭着Mark的手心，接着吮吸起Mark的手指，并任由它在他的口腔里搅动，样子就像一只乖巧的猫咪。

“呃……我想我还是先离开比较好。”Eduardo已经能想象出办公桌下到底是一副什么样的光景，他有些慌张地退出门，看起来很像落荒而逃，“我晚上会来接你的，Mark！”

Sean发誓，他听见了Eduardo吞咽口水的声音。

“转过身去，Sean，现在我们可以继续了。”Mark命令道，他轻轻地摸了摸Sean的头发，仿佛在安抚一只宠物。Sean迫不及待地照做了，他知道接下来将会发生什么，那让他浑身发烫，几近高潮，他早就已经准备好了。

Mark说得一点都不错，他，Sean Parker，就是一个饥渴的荡妇，一名专属于他的主人的小婊子。


End file.
